Rodzina Pablito
right|thumb|300px| Nie, to nie telenowela! Na ten moment liczba członków wynosi 10 osób. Znane nam jest najbliższe otoczenie Pablito (nie mylić z Martis degustującą wódkę), wszyscy krewni, zwierzęta, facepalmy i słodycze nie mają przed nami tajemnic. Wiemy kto jest ojcem Pablito! I nie tylko.. Znamy losy, perypetie i inne niuanse rodziny Pablito. Czas najwyższy poznać ich bliżej~ Pablito Pablito. Piszę o nim notkę, bo sam nigdy nie napisze czy coś. Najwyżej się usunie, bosze Syn ojca Pablito i matki Pablito (dafuq is matka Pablito?), wnuk dziadka Pablito, mąż żony Pablito, ojciec syna Pablito. Ma facepalm i kota, w głębi serca jest ruskim? szwabem. Został twarzą chleba tostowego. Jakoś w 2016 przedawkował Naruto i wybił całą rodzinę, po czym sam przestał istnieć. Ojciec Pablito Ma ładny króliczy nosek. Jest w nieukrywanym związku z byłym agentem/komediantem/klaunem/fochmanem (resztę wykreśl) - Lordem Picollo. Czy ów Lord jest babcią Pablito, nie wiadomo, niektóre sekrety powinny nigdy nie wyjść na światło dzienne. Dziadek Pablito Jest postacią z telenoweli i często płacze po hiszpańsku. Myśliciel jaki się fizjologom nie śnił, wpadł między innymi na to, że miłość jest jak jagodzianka z cebulą cebularz z jagodami. Lubi dla zabawy bawić się z bishami w haremy. Czasem opiekuje się owieczkami. Żona Pablito Prawdziwa dowodząca domu. Czasem kogoś opierdoli a czasem zaślepi wszystkich (czyli syna) swoimi neonowymi dodatkami. Skrzypi jej w łokciu, ale nie narzeka. Większość populacji ziemskiej która prosi się o dożywotniego bana uważa, że wygląda na martwą w środku. Syn Pablito Najbardziej wkurzająca postać telenoweli. A to płacze, a to oskarża, a to krzyczy, a to foch. Weź się opanuj kobie.. Facet. Podobno jej wcieleniem jest Koper, ale nikt o tym nie słyszał, nikt nie wiedział. Szwabskie serce Pablito Serce, bo go zazwyczaj nie ma. Szwabskie, bo każdy wie, że Pablito tak naprawdę urodził się w Dojczach w roku 1696. Albo 1969. Kot Pablito Kot, w którego okularach odbija się kosmos. Ogarnij to! Facepalm Pablito Po prostu facepalm. Co ciekawe, potrafi myśleć i czasami napisze jakiś post na facebooku, zwykle o tym, że kiedyś było lepiej i jak dzisiejsza młodzież wikia nisko upadła albo wykopuje jakieś stare screeny, które nikogo nie obchodzą i nikt nie wie, kto na nich jest i o co chodzi. Nudziarz. Koper Pablito Na początku świata.. ekhem. Gdy Żona Pablito urodziła dziecko (Syna Pablito, pojawiła się dziwna mutacja genetyczna. Jej ciało wydaliło zioło, które wyglądało jak koper, pachniało jak koper i smakowało jak koper. Co gorsze Koper potrafi mówić jak normalny człowiek. Jako, że szkoda jeść roślinkę, która mówi to ją zasadzono w doniczce. Podobno Koper Pablito ma właściwości rakotwórcze i umysłowo-niszczące. rudy żyd z pokeballa Najbardziej powszechna wersja dołączenia żyda do rodzinny dotyczy szału na Pokemon Go. Ojciec Pablito poszedł na magiczną (jak kupa słonia) przygodę, by złapać Vulpixa. Niestety zamiast Vulpixa złapał jakiegoś Żyda. Uznał, że nie warto marnować zdobyczy, więc zabrał ze sobą Pokeballa i trzyma w klozecie, gdzie również się zatrzymuje Cygan z bronxu. Relacja Rudego Żyda i Cygana jest skomplikowana. Bardzo często się kradną o rzeczy, które Cygan kradnie, np.: o lodówkę. Ale chyba są zbyt wielkimi idiotami, aby przeżyć bez pomocy drugiej osoby. Mówi się, że Żyd ma romantyczną relację z niejaką Desią. Cygan z bronxu Niestety w każdej rodzinie jest znajomy, który się wbija do domu bez zaproszenia i wraca pomimo wypierdzielenia. Mówi się, że kradnie wszystkim gruz ew. pieniądze. Niestety uratował Syna Pablito przed Mentumafią dzięki swoim oślepiającym sparklom, więc uważa, że może sobie wchodzić kiedy chce. Plotkuje się, że jest ojcem 15 dzieci (ze związku z np.: Synem Pablito i żydem z pokeballa). Często też się mówi o jego podejrzanej pracy na scenie politycznej pod pseudonimem Kłoniu. Nie wiadomo, co jest prawdą, ale wiadomo, że ten cygan za szybko nie opuści Rodziny Pablito Smutny koniec rodziny Pablito Jakoś pod koniec 2016 cała rodzina Pablito została unicestwiona w tajemniczych okolicznościach. a reality show "Meet the Pablitos" już był w produkcji! Jedna z bardziej popularnych teorii głosi, że sam Pablito (zwany teraz Itachim z wioski ukrytej w kukurydzy) podstępem zwabił całą rodzinę na pole kukurydzy i podpalił czy tam wysadził w powietrze (ciężko powiedzieć, bo naoczny świadek zdarzenia był pod wpływem herbatki ekspresowej i nic nie pamięta). Po tym mrożącym krew w żyłach wydarzeniu nastał mroczny czas chaosu, mafii, bażantów i płatków kukurydzianych. Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Familiowicze